Can't Stop Rain
by Shinwa-chan
Summary: Ame is best friends with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. After their home is destroyed, she travels with Sora to try and find Riku and Kairi. Basically it's a novelization of KH plus a character I made.


Hello to the people who are reading _Can't Stop Rain_. This is my first story, so any suggestions to make it better are welcome.

SPOILER WARNING: This fanfic follows the storyline of Kingdom Hearts I, therefore, THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS! Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters except Ame.

Chapter One: The First Day

Fourteen-year-old Ame (pronounced Ah-may) scanned the island for Sora and Kairi with her grey eyes, the wind gently blowing her short, blue-tipped silver hair around her face. "Do you see them?" called Riku, a boy who was a year older than Ame and had long silver hair and blue eyes like most of the islanders.

"Yeah, I see them…." Ame climbed down the tree she had been perched in, looking for two certain slackers. She picked up the two logs she was carrying and continued, "They're by the dock."

As she and Riku walked closer, she could understand some of what Sora and Kairi were saying. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." That was Kairi, a girl who was the same age as Ame and her best friend. She had short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Kairi stood by the water's edge, watching the ocean.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there." Now Sora was speaking. Sora was the same age as Ame and Kairi, and he had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was sitting on the sand, facing the ocean.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Kairi.

"Hey." Sora and Kairi turned to look at Riku and Ame. "Aren't you guys forgetting about us? I guess we're the only ones working on the raft." Riku tossed the log he was holding to Sora, who dropped it and fell backwards, onto the sand. Ame would have laughed at him, but she was too busy trying not to drop the two logs she was carrying. Riku walked over to Kairi, who was giggling, and put his hands on his hips. "And you're just as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed," giggled Kairi. "Okay, we'll finish it together." She spread her arms out as she said this. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" asked Sora as Riku said, "What, are you kidding?"

Kairi raised her hands to her mouth. "Ready? GO!"

"Wha- Hey! Wait for me!" Ame yelled, as she dropped the logs and ran after Sora and Riku.

---

Riku, Ame, Kairi, and Sora were on the small island that was connected to the larger island by a sturdy wooden bridge. Riku was leaning against the Paopu fruit tree with his arms crossed over his chest. The Paopu tree was bent parallel to the ground, so Kairi and Sora were sitting on it, and Ame was sitting on the edge of the island with her legs dangling over the edge. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" asked Sora.

"Could be," replied Riku. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Ame joined the conversation. "As long as out raft is built well, it'd take us far enough. I'm sure of it."

"So, suppose you could get to another world. What would you do there?" wondered Kairi.

Riku answered first. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we just as easily could have ended up somewhere else, right?"

Ame started kicking her legs against the side of the island. "I'd explore it, since it's new and I don't know anything about it." Ame was well known on the islands for her curiosity. "Then I'd find out everything I could about it."

"I don't know," said Sora, lying down.

"Exactly." Riku uncrossed his arms. "That's why we need to go out there and find out." He stood up straight and walked to the edge of the island, next to where Ame was sitting. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Kairi looked over at Riku. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked.

"Thanks to you," he replied as he turned around to face Kairi. "If you hadn't come here," Sora looked like he was about to say something then decided against it as Riku continued. "I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

At Disney Castle:

The Court Magician of Disney Castle, Donald Duck, walked purposefully down the entrance hallway of the palace, passing some of the magical brooms that kept the building clean and stopped in front of an enormous set of double-doors, and knocked on them, revealing a smaller door that he walked through. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow. "It's nice to see you this morn- WHAT!" he exclaimed upon seeing that the throne was empty. Pluto, the king's dog, walked around from behind the throne, holding a letter sealed with the royal seal. Donald read the letter then ran out of the castle in a panic, screaming.

Donald ran to the gardens, where the Captain of the Royal Guard, Goofy, was sleeping. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" When Goofy just kept snoring, Donald zapped him with a bolt of lightning.

Goofy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We've got problem, Goofy!" Donald leaned forward. "But don't tell anyone," he whispered, looking around.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen," Donald replied, shaking his head.

"Daisy?"

"No! It's top secret!" yelled Donald, his patience running out.

"G'morning ladies," said Goofy, focusing on something behind Donald.

"What?" asked Donald, embarrassed, as he turned around to see Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck standing behind him with questioning looks on their faces.

Please review! Thank you!


End file.
